


Chapter 5 theories

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Theories [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Theories, chapter 5, joey drew is evil bendy, will Alice Angel be saved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: List of theories of chapter 5





	Chapter 5 theories

**Author's Note:**

> Super excited for chapter 5 in a week   
> And will be doing that on my YouTube channel Captain29thegamer

1\. Biggest question that has been bugging me for ever,  
Did Joey drew become monster bendy?

Think about it, Bendy walks in a limp.  
Reason why? Joey was tired of his old aging body   
And wanted a new one and was reborn in ink.  
.....Or maybe he had other plans , but then again we really don’t know much about Joey drew except for   
Him taking credit for everything.

 

2\. Can Alice Angel and Boris be saved?

I know they are...somewhat dead, but can they be brought back to the good side.

 

3\. Where is good bendy?   
Probably hiding from Joey Drew and the other ink monsters.

 

4\. More boss fights?  
Will we have to fight Joey Drew/evil bendy to reason with them?

Will we have to fight/destroy the ink machine? ( we fought a carnival ride!!!! ) honestly..we might have to in order to fix everything and free the ink employees souls.

 

5\. Being gone for 30 years...what has Henry been doing?  
Probably working somewhere else in another town, it was the 30s jobs were everywhere.

 

6\. Can we get other weapons?

such as a wrench, a syringe, a plunger, and finally an axe. It is also possible to get a Tommy Gun if Henry doesn't die, turns the blob by Shawn Flynn’s tape to the Ink Machine, and takes the Demon Path. While performing these tasks.

 

7\. Last thing they need to do is make a sequel only this   
Time the cartoon characters point of view.

**Author's Note:**

> What’s everyone else theories?


End file.
